Maps
Introduction Maps are the battlegrounds on which players fight. Each map contains 5 beacons that can be captured by either team. Victory can be achieved by capturing (and holding) beacons or destroying all enemy robots. Maps are chosen randomly each match. There are twelve maps that range in topography, size, and amount of open ground. Maps *'Yamantau' is a large open-air, snowy map with many bridges, very little cover, and two large sniping platforms. The central beacon is located on an elevated platform with a good amount of cover. It is based on Mount Yamantau, a real location in the world. This map is great for long rangers but bad for knife fighters *'Shenzhen' is a city map with many buildings of various heights surrounding an open central plaza containing the central beacon. Long straight avenues provide lots of cover, while the large open central area provides none. It is based on a Chinese town. *'Springfield' is a large map divided in two by a dried riverbed. One side is mostly open farmland and the other with buildings providing plenty of cover. It is a map with multiple possible spawn points. There is a dam on one side of the map and two bridges connecting the two halves of the map. *'Dead City' is a small symmetrical canyon like a map with the center beacon located in a crater. Its many buildings make it great for close range combat. It is based on a city that has been devastated by a nuclear bomb. *'Canyon' is a small, dusty map with little cover. The map gets its name from the ravine in the middle; the center beacon is on a bridge just above the ravine. Long and medium-range bots will excel on this map. *'Power Plant' is a tightly packed map that heavily favors rocket weaponry and jumping robots. It has a unique kite-like beacon layout. *'Moon' is a symmetrical map with narrow corridors favoring close combat. *'Valley' is a symmetrical map that favors close range bots and beacon capturers. The central beacon is often hotly contested and targeted by knife fighters. The edges of the maps are good for mid-ranged robots though. *'Dreadnought' is a slightly asymmetrical map centered around a large crashed spaceship. There are two main levels to the map - the main floor, and the roof of the ship. In addition to being asymmetrical, the map is also skewed, with the entire center of the map being at an angle. this provides for very interesting combat, and unique forms of cover. *'Carrier' is a roughly symmetrical map with a new linear beacon arrangement. *'Rome' is mostly symmetrical and similar to Dreadnought and Springfield, it has areas of both large open spaces, or tight enclosed spaces. There is also a Colosseum in the center which is a popular spot for shotgun robots to hide. *'Castle' is a map themed around medieval castles. Poll What is your favorite map? Shenzhen Yamantau Springfield Dead City Canyon Power Plant Moon Valley Dreadnought Carrier Rome Castle